Meet Mr Black
by jetbstraub
Summary: Just your average day at work until the elevator opens and a Mysterious Man walks off. After asking for McGee and later asking if he knows about a letter his client received. McGee has more questions then answers. The main one: Who is Mr. Black?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of NCIS. I make no profit but write for the enjoyment of it. JetbStraub owns any not recognized characters, backgrounds, or plots not following the NCIS Series. Happy Reading Jet!

Meet Mr. Black

The elevators opened and a man in a nice black suit stepped out. His long black hair was pulled back in a tight braid that went past his waist. Black wraparound sunglass were hiding his eyes. Tony was the first to see him and liked what he saw. He stood and said in a flirtatious way. "Can I help you and I do mean help you in anyway?"

The man looked him up and down and said smirking. "You wish. However, if your offer of help is valid. I'm looking for a Timothy McGee."

"I'm Timothy McGee." Tim said standing up chuckling at Tony being shutdown.

The man looked at him and said. "Good if I might have a word in private with you Mr. McGee. If you are unavailable right now. Then if it not too much trouble for you. We can meet for dinner later tonight. My treat of course or if that won't work. I'm open to you setting up a time when you are free. Whichever is more convenient for you?"

Tim looked over at Gibbs.

"We can use a conference room Tim." Gibbs said.

The man looked at him and said calmly. "I'm not here to harm Mr. McGee in anyway. I only need to clear up a matter that is of a personal nature between my client and Mr. McGee. An escort is hardly necessary Sir."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the sir. He said. "It's Agent Gibbs or Gibbs, not Sir. I work for a living. Moreover, it is either my Agents team or a lawyer. I do not like lawyers but it's really up to McGee who he wants to accompany him. Although, I would like to know your name no matter what he decides."

The man nodded and chuckled as he said. "Fair enough Agent Gibbs forgive me for not introducing myself before this. You may refer to me as Mr. Black. As for you and your team. As long as Mr. McGee does not mind your presence. I see no reason to fight you joining us."

Tim shrugged and said. "I'm ok with the team joining us. Please follow me Mr. Black."

Once they settled in the conference room. Mr. Black set a briefcase on the table in front of himself. He took an envelope out and closing the briefcase. He set it on the floor next to his chair. He then placed the letter in the middle of the table and gave it a small push towards McGee. Motioning to the letter Mr. Black stated. "I'm here to discuss this letter Mr. McGee. I would like it if you can, to please explain it. My client was very shocked when it came. Seeing as he had no idea before he received it and is puzzled as to why he was contacted now. Also he has other questions he would like answered if you can answer them."

Tim looked puzzled and said. "I have no idea about any letter sent to anyone and am puzzled myself as to what this could be about. May I read the letter? It might give me a clue of what is going on."

Mr. Black nodded and motioned to the letter between them.

Tim picked up the letter. Looking at the front first before opening it and noticed the postmark was the week after his father died last year. The name on the letter seemed oddly familiar. He took the letter out and read it puzzled. By the end of the letter, he was shocked. He looked at the man and said. "I had no idea. My father's Lawyer handle his estate last year after he died. The only time I dealt with him was the day the Will was read and then to sign off on what my father left me. As far as I knew before today the only children my father had was myself and my younger sister."

"Tim?" Gibbs said.

Tim looked at Mr. Black and asked. "May I tell him or does you client wish to keep it private?"

Mr. Black seemed amused but said. "No. It is your family as well. You may tell whomever you wish."

"My father had an affair during his marriage and had another daughter. Part of his estate went to me, Sarah and the final part to our half-sister." Tim said.

"Correction your half-sister can't claim it. Which is why I am here. To make sure this is legit before this goes any farther Mr. McGee." Mr. Black said calmly.

Tim was puzzled and said. "I don't understand. Why can't she claim it? Sarah and I won't fight her getting her share. It's what our father wanted."

Mr. Black shook his head and said. "No Mr. McGee it's nothing like that. I am sorry to have to tell you this. Your half-sister passed away several years ago. Her only son received the letter and sent me in his place to find out the how and why behind the letter. He well to put it bluntly. Because of who he is many people, contact him claiming to be long lost family only for it to turn out to be fraud. Now I investigate any claims made before he gets involved."

"Oh well I guess I can understand that. Would it be possible to meet him?" Tim asked leaning forward to get a closer look at Mr. Black. Something was familiar about him but he could not figure out what.

Mr. Black asked harshly. "Why would you want to meet him? You have no idea who he is or do you?"

Tim jumped back and said. "No I have no clue who he is. However, he is my nephew. I don't want anything from him."

Mr. Black looked him over and said. "You can't be that nice of a man to just want to meet him. You must want something. Everyone wants something."

Tim smiled and said. "Nope! Well that is not true. I do want something from him."

Mr. Black sighed and said. "I knew it. Forget it Mr. McGee. You and your family will get nothing." He collected the letter and stood to leave.

"Don't you want to know what I want before you turn us away? He did after all send you here for answers." Tim asked smirking.

Mr. Black turned and hissed. "What?"

"To have my sister and I get to know him as our nephew. Possibly be his family." Tim said.

The man froze and looking at the other two men said. "Is he for real? No one is that trusting."

Tony and Gibbs chuckled and said together. "McGee is."

Mr. Black frowned and said. "I'll discuss it with my client. No promises, but I will see what I can do. Now I need to go this is not my only appointment today. Have a good day gentlemen."

After he left Tim turned to Gibbs and Tony and said. "I think Mr. Black is a cover and I just met my nephew. What do you two think?"

"Yep I agree. The question is why the ruse?" Gibbs said.

Tony frowned and said. "It could be he was telling the truth. You do not know who your nephew is Tim. Your half-sister could have married just about anyone. He might be a celebrity, work for the government or have money. Either way it sounds like he has had people play tricks on him before. You might want to look your half-sister up and see what you can find. Might tell us something."

Tim nodded and followed them out deep in thought. He wondered why the man kept his eyes covered the whole time. He had not read anything just spoken and he followed them where they led him. Could his nephew be blind? Possible but he found the door and got up to the bullpen. He was not sure he could he be hiding something else.

A week later, a frustrated Tim sat as his desk. He and Abby had combed every avenue they could think of. Lily Evans did not existed after she turned eleven. Tim knew of magic and guessed his half-sister had it, as did Sarah and he. Sarah and he both had gone to Salem. He wondered were Lily attended and why she fell off the radar after she started school. He swore the mysteries Mr. Black was his nephew. Tony and Gibbs had teased him at first with Mr. Black jokes. However, they stopped after days passed and none of them could turn up anything. His head popped up when he saw the man in question walk off the elevator and his eyes narrowed. Storming over he demanded. "Who the hell are you?"

Mr. Black said smirking. "Have a frustrating week did we Mr. McGee?"

Tim glared and said. "You knew that we'd find nothing with the name Black. You gave us false information and led us on a wild goose chase."

Mr. Black nodded and said with no guilt what so ever. "Yep."

"Why?" Gibbs said as he and Tony stepped up to join them.

"I had my assistant investigate the letter as well as Mr. McGee and his sister Sarah McGee. Interestingly enough you are what you appear to be. So I returned to see if you would like to join me for dinner at my house and get the answers you seek. Bring whomever you would like." Mr. Black said.

Tim frowned and said. "On one condition, remove your sunglasses."

Mr. Black smirked and said. "Why?"

"You're hiding something and I what to know what it is?" Tim said.

Mr. Black smirked brighter and said. "You and my mother share a trait in common Mr. McGee. Something my mother shared with me. I noticed it on my last visit. It was the one reason I considered this might not be a hoax like the other times but was still being careful. I hope you understand and won't hold it against me."

He removed his sunglasses and Tim gasped. Mr. Black had emerald green eyes just as bright as his own. Tim said. "When and where?"

Mr. Black said. "I will have a limousine pick you and your guests up tomorrow evening. Will here be a good place or would you prefer another location?"

"Here's fine." Tim said.

Mr. Black nodded and said. "Do you have an idea of the number of people or would you prefer I call you this evening for the number."

"This evening do you need my number?" Tim said.

Mr. Black smirking said before he left. "Childs play until tonight."

Tony waited until the elevator doors closed and said. "That is one creepy man."

All three jumped when deep laughter came from the elevator.

Later that night Tim had barely finished the dishes after dinner when his home phone rang.

Tim said. "Hello."

Mr. Black said. "Hello Mr. McGee."

Tim Said. "Hello Mr. Black. You may call me Tim or Uncle Tim if you would prefer."

Mr. Black said. "Let's stick to Tim for now. You may call me Harry."

Tim said. "All right Harry. Will I ever learn your true name? Harry sounds as false as Mr. Black does."

Harry said chuckling. "Actually Tim, Harry is a nickname. My first name is Harrison. I see no harm in telling you my name now. My name is Harrison James Potter-Black."

Tim said shocked. "Harrison James Potter-Black the defeater of Voldemort and billionaire. That Harrison James Potter-Black."

Harry said dryly. "Now do you understand my caution?"

Tim said. "Yeah I do. However, you realize once the team realize your identity they might flip a little. I could tell them and keep the shock down."

Harry said laughing. "Hmm the possibilities to have a little fun. I will leave it up to you what you tell your friends."

Tim chuckled and said. "I'll think on it tonight and decide. But I'll probably keep it to myself to see how they react."

Harry said. "Ok. Oh, just to let you know. I made the mistake of saying to my assistant I was having some people over. She took over and now I am afraid it has taken a life of its own. Oh, bloody hell. Tim would you mind holding on for a moment the she beast has arrived and is…"

"Harrison James Potter-Black don't you dare call me a she beast." Yelled a woman's voice.

Harry said dryly to someone. "Excuse me Love, I am dreadfully sorry. Let me be more accurate a moment my dear." Harry then said into the phone. "Tim the woman that whips my life into shape and drives me mental on a daily bases has arrived. I'll only be a moment."

Tim chuckled and said. "Take your time. I'll wait."

"Harry we need a final head count and if it is formal or relaxed dress, are gifts expected. Since it is your birthday after all and…"

"Luna take a breath and relax love. There will be No gifts and No formal attire. It is a simple dinner with friends and my Uncle along with whomever he invites. The date or it being my birthday does not matter. This is just a chance to get to know each other as we get questions answered. No one knows it's my birthday nor will they." Harry said wearily.

"Hmm Harry love. You did not hit the mute button. Your Uncle knows at least." Luna said smirking.

"Bloody hell woman you'll be the death of me. How does your husband put up with you again?" Harry said whining as he thumping his head on the desk.

Luna sat on the edge of his desk and patted his head as she said. "Very well actually I have ways of taming his ir….."

Harry yelped and said. "Luna love, sister of my heart. Kindly shut up before I have to bleach my brain."

Luna chuckled and said patting his shoulder. "Of course big brother I won't shatter your illusion that I am a virgin and will remain one until my death. Even though you know you'd love to be an Uncle and spoil any kids I have."

Harry picked his head up and glared at her then said pointing. "Hatched, Hatched I tell you. Tell that husband of yours to start checking for your children under dragons. It is the only way I tell you, since you have never had and never will have sex." Harry turned as he heard laughing from the phone. He picked up the phone and said. "Something funny Tim?"

Tim said dryly. "Hatched?"

"I either believe that or my brain fries. Luna is my little sister of the heart and I would hate to kill her husband. Since he is also like a brother to me. Their children being hatched by dragons amuses him since Charlie is a dragon tamer. So we leave it at that."

"You have an interesting family Harry. I look forward to meeting them." Tim said.

"You have no idea Tim. You sure you want to join the mad house. You can still escape." Harry said.

"No he can't. He's one of us now." Luna added.

Tim laughed and said. "The she-beast has spoken."

"I heard that Timothy McGee." Luna said.

"Timmy's in trouble." Harry sing-songed.

"Thanks Harry that's really helpful." Tim said.

Luna grinned at the two and said. "As much as I would like to spend all night teasing with you two. I still have arrangements to make and a husband waiting, numbers boys."

Harry sighed and said. "You, Charlie, Draco, Bill, Hermione, Blaise, Fred, George, Neville, Sirius, Remus and Severus I think that is it. 12 including me 13. Tim?"

Tim thought a minute of the people he talked to that could make it. He said hoping it was not too many. "Gibbs, Tony, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, Sarah and me, so seven."

"Is Sarah my Aunt?" Harry asked.

"Yeah is it ok I invited her?" Tim asked.

"Yeah I had planned to talk to you about inviting her. Should I send a separate limo to get her?" Harry asked.

"No she is down visiting. As matter of fact she is sitting across from me and is very amused." Tim said.

Harry sighed and said. "That's all need is another person amused with me. I am going to go escort Luna home. Then try to forget for a few hours that I do not run my own life and talk to my elves. Bye Miss McGee. I am looking forward to meeting you my dear. Bye Tim."

The next evening seven people were walking up to a huge house staring in awe.

"Um Tim you forget to tell us something. Like why your nephew lives in a fortress?" Tony said.

Tim shrugged. He had decided not to mention just who Harry was to anyone and sworn Sarah to secrecy. They followed the elf that welcomed them in and took their coats. Introductions were made. Tim was greatly amused by his friend's reaction as was Harry. After everyone had a nice laugh then they moved into the dining room and had a lovely dinner. After Luna had pulled disgruntled Harry into the living room and was making him open gifts.

"Guys I don't need gifts if you want to do something for me donate to charity. Pick one and donate your money or time." Harry said serious.

Draco rolled his eyes and said. "We already do that hero boy. However, rarely do we get to spoil our favorite boy wonder. So quit your belly aching smile and open your gifts."

Harry glared at him and said. "Careful ferret boy there is a roomful of people who haven't seen the amazing bouncing ferret. Don't temp me."

"Nope not going to happen. You love me too much to ruin my hair by doing that." Draco said smirking.

Harry snorted and looked at Bill. He said. "You just had to marry him didn't you?"

Bill said smirking his chin in his hand. "Who is almost as overprotective of Dray as I am? Who introduced us and swore we would be a perfect fit little brother?"

Harry shrugged and took the first gift a heavy box he set on the table before him. He opened it and looked inside then snapped the box shut blushing.

George and Fred smirked as they said together. "Like our gift Harry?"

Harry glared and said. "I will so get you both for this. Live in fear."

Luna jumped up and snatched the box. A moment later, she squealed and pulled out a real life male doll then returned it to life size. Smirking at the tag around its neck that said. "For those lonely nights." She struggled with it a moment then used magic to set it on a chair. Then began looking under its clothes finally get tired of peeking and started undressing it.

Harry sighed and said. "Luna what are you doing?"

"What I've always wanted one. I'm just seeing if it's worth the money." Luna said innocently.

Harry face palmed and then called an elf. Once one appeared he said. "Take that thing and put it somewhere in the house. Preferably were I can't see it."

Luna pouted as the elf disappeared with the Real Doll.

George and Fred started fake crying on each other's shoulders saying. "He doesn't like it. And we tried so hard to get our little brother something he doesn't have and needs."

Harry glared and said. "That won't help you. Like I said live in fear, any time any place your asses are mine."

Their heads popped up dry smirking. George turned a mischief filled grin at Fred and said. "Harry going to finally make our fantasy come true and we waited so long. Do you think he'll spank us brother dear?"

Fred grinned at George and said. "We have been naughty boys, brother dear. It's possible."

Harry groaned and he turned to Hermione. "Do something Mia? Their doing it again." Then he turned the puppy dog eyes on her.

Abby said. "Hey only Tim and Sarah can do that."

Tim grinned, as did Sarah.

Harry looked confused at Abby and said. "My godfather told me that my puppy eyes are evil. That even my mum's weren't as good as mine and nobody could resist her puppy eyes."

Tony gapped and said. "Oh my god it's a McGee family trait. Heaven help us."

Tim and Sarah nodded.

Harry smirk then returned to giving puppy eyes to Hermione. She sighed and caved a second later.

Hermione said. "Knock it off Harry. George, Fred behave or I'll tell Harry about that thing you told me to never tell him."

George and Fred gasped and said. "We'll be good."

Harry groaned and said. "I don't even want to know."

Harry opened a new bathrobe with matching pajamas. He glared at Hermione for that.

Hermione shrugged and said. "How many times have I woken you up for an appointment? Just to see your spiffy boxers and hole ridden t-shirts and told you to get a robe and new PJ's?"

Harry snorted and said. "Their comfy if you don't want to see them. Here is a new trick its called waiting. My elf can wake me up as you wait. You should try it sometime Mia."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said. "If I waited until you decided to show up. Then you would miss every appointment we had Potter."

Harry narrowed his own eyes and said. "No I would arrive when the appointed time came. You just have to control when the appointment takes place and where. As in my bedroom as I am sleeping. I think someone likes to watch me sleep. Do we need to discuss your issues Mia?"

Hermione snorted and said. "You're not that cute Potter. My husband's ass is way better that yours is."

Harry smirked and said. "Although Blaise's ass is very cute, I disagree mine is better."

Blaise groaned and said. "Let's leave my ass out of this you two."

Both glared at him and said. "Shut up Blaise!"

Blaise sighed and shrugged.

Harry grinned and said. "Besides, how would you know Mia? Have you checked out my ass? Hmm is that part of being my healer checking out my assets, literally?"

Hermione smirked and said dryly. "Of course Harry. I became a healer just so I could check out your ass. You found me out."

Harry smirked back and said. "Well now that you admit it."

Hermione snorted and said. "As if Hero Boy."

Harry shot back. "Hey be nice Miss know it all."

Hermione snorted again and said. "Nope, Boy who lived to be a brat."

Harry narrowed his eyes then relaxed and said. "Your inner McGonagall is showing Mia."

Hermione grinned and said. "Your trying to control everything shows me that your inner Dumbledore is showing Harry."

Harry's head snapped in her direction and his eyes went dark. Hermione looked confused at his reaction then gasped as it hit her what she said. She started to apologize when Harry closed his eyes and shuddered then relaxed and said. "Yes well I will try and not do that in the future Hermione."

Hermione said. "I meant to say Severus, I swear. I am so sorry Harry. I did not mean it or think that you are like him in any way."

Harry said with a smile not reaching his eyes. "It's ok Mia. Now who's up for the birthday cake Luna snuck in?"

Everyone got up and headed back into the dining room for birthday cake. Tim stayed behind waiting until it was just him and Harry.

Harry saw his Uncle watching him and said. "Do you need something Tim?"

Tim asked. "You ok? You seemed pretty upset by what your friend said."

Harry nodded and waving a hand at the couch inviting Tim to sit. After they both were sitting, Harry sighed and said. "Dumbledore's not my favorite person Tim, even after all these years. I can respect what he tried to do and even agree that he did his best. However, some of the choices he made led to many people I love including myself suffering for his greater good. He played with lives to save the future and did not care who got hurt as long as his plans worked. I may have forgiven him to ease his mind and my own before his death. However, even a joking reference to being like him. Not my idea of fun or funny in any way."

Tim nodded and said. "Why would she…?"

Harry interrupted and said smirking. "Tim, Hermione thinks she's sly but she's not. She slipped on purpose to see if I have really forgiven the old man or not. I will talk to her but this is not the first time she's done this."

Tim frowned and said annoyed. "Why would she do this at a party? Your birthday party."

Harry shrugged and said. "She thinks I need to deal with it. What better way than surrounded by people that care about me. Look Tim don't get to angry with her. Hermione thinks she is helping me by letting the new family members know I have issues as well as feeling out how I am dealing with those issues. I will let her know it is not ok and that will be the end of it. Now let's go eat birthday Cake?"

Tim sighed and following Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Ok let's go eat cake. Still not happy she hurt you on purpose though."

Harry shrugged and said. "Birthday cake now issues later Uncle Tim."

Tim stopped and looked down at his nephew with a grin. He said. "So it's Uncle Tim now?"

Harry grinned back and said. "You're playing the overprotective Uncle it seemed fitting and yeah I don't mind it being Uncle Tim. You realize that this means your Uncle to a group of us now though. And I have three that I consider to be Uncle's that might adopt you to if you can keep me in line better than they do."

Tim laughed and said hugging him. "Uncle Tim it is then let's go eat Cake. We'll deal with keeping you in line later."

Harry hugged him back hiding the smirk at what Uncle Tim was getting himself into with their little family.

Tim hugged him as he hid his own smirked as he thought. His family had just grown. Because it went without saying if he was a part of Harry's little family. Then Harry now was part of his family and with a grandfather like Gibbs, himself, Uncle Tony and the rest to back them up. Harry was in for a rude awakening the first time he tried to get away with something.


End file.
